Mizuki's Story Files
by mizukiryu73
Summary: This is just a collection of one-shots that I've written that may or may not be continued. Mainly HP crossovers and AUs.
1. Magical Skylark

Magical Skylark

Category: Harry Potter X KHR

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.

Summary: Harry gets dumped in Namimori by Vernon. Here is the story of the Boy-Who-Lived turned Skylark and Vongola Cloud Guardian.

* * *

><p><strong>Dumped<strong>

Vernon Dursley was an ordinary, almost extraordinarily ordinary, man, and he was not going to put up with any freakishness living in _his_ house. No, he would _not_! So when that little freak was dumped on his doorstep, well, of course he just had to get rid of it immediately. Taking advantage of an already planned business trip to Japan, Vernon took the baby with him and dumped him on some temple's steps in the dead of the night – in the hopes that a temple would be the best place to get rid of any freakishness.

Fortunately for Harry, soon to be Hibari Kyouya, that particular shrine had a Japanese Magical Ministry trained miko – who would become young Harry's mother – working there. Fortunately for Vernon, he never learned this little fact.

**Tonfas**

Hibari was six the first time he picked up a pair of tonfas. They were almost taller than him, as they were a ceremonial pair made for the six foot tall head priest. But Hibari never noticed that when he picked them up and swung them with ease to fend off the thieves who were harassing his mother. The group of five men ignored the little kid with too big weapons – until he gave two of them a concussion and broke several of each one's bones.

One week later, his mother presented him with his very own pair of tonfas. That was the day Hibari joined the Disciplinary Committee of Namimori Elementary – dedicated to keeping the public order by any means necessary.

**Spirits and Sprites**

For all that Hibari is violent and bloodthirsty, he is a surprisingly calm Shinto priest, and specializes in purification rituals and working with magical creatures. His skills in these two areas gain him a substantial amount of fame within the Japanese Magical community, as both his rituals and negotiations almost never fail. Even the creature communities have a special place in their legends for the Magical Skylark, as they call him. In fact, Hibird was a gift from a tengu clan Hibari worked with. They had needed to expand their territory because of human encroachment, and he managed a comprise that didn't start a war or leave either side feeling cheated.

Hibari's mother – Hanami – sometimes wonders if his abilities with the supernatural stem from the dark fragment of a soul that she found (and destroyed) after adopting him.

**Magic**

Hibari has always known of his legendary status in the European wizarding world, as his mother never hid her certificate of adoption for one Hibari Kyouya, nee Harry James Potter. He also knows that he will never go to any country where he has such rabid fans. Because even if he's not planning on going anywhere as Harry Potter, he already knows that he doesn't need any more fans added to his already annoying fanbase in Japan.

But oddly enough, Hibari never gets a Hogwarts letter. It shouldn't be a surprise, seeing as he has already completed the Japanese version of the OWLs, but since Hogwarts usually cares little for other educational systems, he expected at least one letter.

What Hibari didn't know was that he had vanished from its books that cold November night all those years ago.

**Weak **

Contrary to the popular opinion of the students of Namimori, Hibari does not hate the weak. What he _hates_ is any disruption of the rules. Unfortunately, his method of beating all miscreants into the ground leaves much to be desired. Because while _he_ thinks it encourages people to follow the rules – which it does, sorta – it really encourages everyone to avoid him at all costs. Not that he particularly minds. Being avoided gives him more time for two things – doing the ever increase paperwork for the Disciplinary Committee and watching clouds on the roof.

* * *

><p>AN: Just a little one-shot that came to me and that I decided to post. I'm not sure if it'll be continued (which is why it's in my "files"), but if enough people ask I might continue it. Although it would become a separate story if I did.<p>

There will be more one-shots as I think of them, and it will be a variety of HP stories and crossovers, but posting will be pretty erratic.

Don't forget to review!

~Sayanora!


	2. The Reborn Sky

The Reborn Sky

Category: Harry Potter x KHR

Disclaimer: Really? If I owned these, both universes would be yaoi-ified.

Description: This is an offshoot of my To Be Reborn universe. In this, however, Neville and Luna both died in the final battle and it's been at least fifty since then. While Harry and Balise are still Reborn and Mammon, respectively, Neville and Luna have been reincarnated as Tsuna and Bianchi, respectively. This, however, is Tsuna-centric.

Also, relationships aren't the same as To Be Reborn.

Summary: Tsuna was coming to see that his life would never again be normal. After all, the Dying Will bullets shouldn't be giving him memories of a life he never lived!

* * *

><p><strong>Beginning <strong>

It started out small – with memories of a stern grandmother wearing a stuffed vulture as a hat and those of a runaway toad. And every one that included magic was awe-inspiring.

In the beginning, he thought it was just a fluke.

**Terror**

When the memories came faster every time he exited the Dying Will Mode, Tsuna began to realize that this wasn't going to go away, wasn't going to stop. What made this realization even worse was the fact that the memories were no longer happy, because they were filled with war and death.

But the terrifying part was when he looked at Reborn and wanted to protest that he couldn't be Decimo, because _Harry _was supposed to be the leader.

**Language **

The only good thing about the entire mess was that English became boringly easy – because now his mind remembered how to speak like a native.

**Slip **

He'd been doing a pretty good job keeping it all under wraps, even managing to keep quiet all through that horrifying trip to the future to fight someone so much worse than Voldemort, until Reborn had hit him over the head and told him to pick up the pace, Dame-Tsuna. (It had been during an impromptu training session headed by both Reborn and Mammon – who just "happened" to be in town.) And he had just sat there and whined "Haarryy." before his mind had caught up with him and he slammed his hands up over his mouth.

**Look **

Both Reborn and Mammon had pinned him with a stare that demanded an explanation, _immediately_.

**Stutter **

That single look took all of Tsuna's composure and _shattered_ it, turning him into a stuttering mess. Haltingly, with many fear-filled squeaks, the entire story spilled from his lips. Another look shut him up, as Reborn and Mammon started to have a silent conversation that had to be mental, because it wasn't like Reborn could look Mammon in the eyes.

The gleam in Reborn's eyes and the smirk twisting Mammon's lips made Tsuna wish, as he often had since meeting Reborn, that he'd never been born – or at the very least, never heard of the Mafia.

* * *

><p>AN: Just a little idea I've had since I started To Be Reborn. This will probably not be continued, but if enough people like it, I might reconsider.<p>

Also to the four reviewers of the first chapter – I'm so glad you liked it! =3 I am thinking about continuing it, but I've got several more chapters that I want to write, and then I'll see what ones people like the most and that they want to have continued.

Anyway, I hope you like the second chapter!

Don't forget to review!

~Sayanora!


	3. Crimson Magic

Crimson Magic

Category: Harry Potter x Fullmetal Alchemist

Disclaimer: Really? No, I don't own anything.

Summary: Explosions were _lovely,_ as far as Harry was concerned, and all the magical ways of causing them were almost as entertaining as the crackle of a alchemic explosion. Wizarding World meet the Red Lotus Alchemist – reborn.

* * *

><p><strong>Memories<strong>

It had been a particularly bad beating that resulted in Harry regaining his memories – in part because of the horrible concussion that he received. Because as his magic raced to save him, it knocked down every barrier or block in its attempts to heal everything it could.

The resulting change in his attitude and the return of his alchemic abilities got him quickly moved out of the cupboard under the stairs and moved up to Dudley's second bedroom, and it stopped the beatings and bullying overnight. And any time that they stepped over the line – well, Harry put a stop to that, too.

**Letter **

Learning of magic – that it was _real_, that he could do _more_ – made Harry grin predatorily.

Using the letter, and his _awful_ Aunt Petunia, he went to the strange little Diagon Alley. Learning of the Goblins and his immense fortune only made the day better. And after concluding his business in Gringotts, he went and got everything on his list – including a few extra books on explosion-causing spells and potions.

**Wand**

The holly and phoenix feather wand he received from Ollivander's was only barely a match – and there was no way Harry would use a wand that was a sibling to Voldemort's. His second wand from a little shop in that Knockturn Alley was _much_ better.

It was a beautiful thing, made of pine and ground Entrumpet horn – perfect for dueling and explosions.

**Sorting**

This time, Harry got to choose between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. He asked for Ravenclaw – stating that as the perfect Slytherin, he should be able to fool everyone into thinking he belonged in Ravenclaw. The Hat laughingly agreed.

Harry was not the only one in a different house. Hermione also went to Ravenclaw, along with Draco – both of whom Harry had "befriended" (he used the term loosely – as he didn't need friends) on the train.

**The Stone**

When Harry learned that there might be a Philosopher's Stone in the castle, he immediately wanted to find it. That it later came to him only made the experience that much better. Add to that that he got to try out one of his explosive potions on that _annoying_ Defense professor, and he smiled with glee from the memories for weeks afterward.

Even though Dumbledore tried to tell him that the stone was destroyed, Harry knew it was just the fake he had transmuted – the original was sitting safe and sound in his trunk. So it was all he could do not to scoff at Dumbledore's meaningless platitudes. Although the old man made up for his mind-numbingly boring speech when he told Harry that he had been able to retrieve the Stone because he hadn't intended to use it.

Harry, of course, didn't feel the need to inform the old man that he _did_ intend to use it – just not _yet_.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm not entirely sure <em>where<em> this came from, but if I do decide to continue this, it will stay a oneshot – and just gain extra sections for the different years.

For the different wand – pine has the meaning of creativity, and it also is one of those woods that makes popping and exploding sounds when burned, while Entrumpet Horn is _highly_ explosive. So I figure that this would make for the perfect wand for this Harry!

Also, my Story Files are always looking for ideas! If there is anything you'd like written, just tell me! I do have about twenty ideas I want to write – at least for now it's only twenty. And since I also finished this chapter today - you guys are getting a second chapter!

Don't forget to review!

~Sayanora!


	4. Arrancar Magic

Arrancar Magic

Category: Harry Potter x Bleach

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Harry was a brilliant boy – just a bit lazy – to everyone on Privet Drive. Luna was a brilliant girl – not as crazy as her family – to everyone who knew her. That they both felt like one half of themselves was missing, no one could possibly know.

* * *

><p><strong>Starrk<strong>

Harry knew he could be considered a genius – a fact his Master's Degree in Chemistry could attest to – but all he really wanted was to be able to cloud-watch in peace. The nagging thought of a girl trying to get him to do his work made his heart ache every time though, so he rarely did so, if only to bury the pain.

**Lilynette**

Luna knew she was a Potion's genius – that it made her go to Hogwarts a year early was a point in fact. Sometimes though, when she's not buried in work, she looks up at the clouds and knows that there's someone she should be nagging to stop lazing about watching them and to do his work, damnit! But those thoughts make her heart ache, because he is _never_ there, so she rarely lets herself look up.

**The Train**

Harry finds a compartment in the very back of the train. He pulls out a thick Chemistry book that he is reading for his Doctoral Thesis and he tries to read it for the half an hour before the train starts to fill up, before eventually giving up – because he's read the same page now five times – and taking a nap.

Luna wanders the train for an hour before she reaches the back, where she finds a nearly empty compartment – the only occupant is a dark haired student sprawled out on one of the benches, sleeping with a heavy book covering half his face. At least, he _had_ been sleeping, but the minute she had completely entered the compartment, she finds herself staring into on bright green eye.

**Killing Loneliness**

Time froze when their eyes meet and Harry slowly pulled the book oof of his face so that he could sit up. Unrestrained, a name slipped softly from his lips, "Lilynette…"

Luna's eyes filled with a wary hope as she whispered in response, "Starrk…"

Harry's grin was like that of a wolf who had found its pack – as close to a face splitting smile as he ever got. And suddenly – their hearts no longer ached with loneliness.

**To Belong**

It was unquestioned that they would go to Ravenclaw, being as they were the two resident prodigies. But the Hat – if only to itself – thought that they should go into Hufflepuff, because before all else, they were loyal to each other. Because of a bond shared for a lifetime and through a rebirth from death.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, this story makes my heart squeeze happily. This is one that I really like and I hope that everyone else does too!<p>

The song in this chapter is Killing Loneliness by HIM.

Don't forget to review – I only got TWO for the last two chapters!

~Sayanora!

EDIT 11/30/11: Gah! I found like three mistakes that I had to fix!


	5. Lazy Genius

Lazy Genius

Category: Harry Potter x Naruto

Summary: Harry is an excellent tactician who excels at chess and shogi. That he floats through school is an accepted fact, because obviously the classes just aren't challenging enough. But really, it's just too troublesome to exert the effort.

* * *

><p><strong>Lazy<strong>

Harry's Aunt tries to spread rumors about him, but his absolute brilliance at chess makes it obvious that it's all just lies. And Harry, with his glasses and reedy thinness, looks like the picture-perfect stereotypical geek. She does manage to spread one rumor, though – that her nephew is lazy. But most of the residents of Privet Drive see this as one of the results of unused genius – not the slacking off Petunia wants it to be seen as.

**Magic**

Harry doesn't show his relatives the letter, because he knows that it would be _troublesome_. Instead, he slips it into his pocket to look over later. That evening, he turns the parchment over in his hands and wonders if he should accept the invitation. In the end, he decides to go because it would be much more troublesome if theses wizards tried to force him.

**Diagon Alley**

It is McGonagall who comes to take Harry to Diagon Alley. She answers his few unexcited questions about the wizarding world, but the minute she mentions chess, his gaze become slightly more excited, although his lazy slouch never completely disappears.

**Extra **

He buys a copy of every book Flourish and Blotts has on wizarding chess and three wizarding chess sets, each with different sets of enchantments.

**Wand **

Harry's wand fits him perfectly. It is elder with demiguise hair, because Harry was a ninja once, so shadows and death and complete invisibility are all a part of him.

* * *

><p>AN: Just a little snippet, literally. Just in case someone didn't see it, Harry is Shikamaru.<p>

I hope that everyone likes this!

Don't forget to review!

~Sayanora!


	6. Aperture Aberration

Aperture Aberration

Category: Harry Potter x Portal

Summary: Ron fell victim to an interesting mix of spells during the middle of the final battle that both wiped his memories and removed his magic. Luckily, his squib relative, who was living in Maine at the time, was willing to take him in, and even got him a job at Aperture Science Laboratories. It all went downhill from there.

* * *

><p><strong>Secretary<strong>

Somehow, Ronald managed to become Caroline's secretary. It had to be because of his great ideas the cubes – like giving them arms! – he just knew it. That she never mentioned his _ideas_ again and mangled his name, turning it into Wheatley, really should've been a clue that he hadn't been chosen for his … _brilliance_.

**Transfer**

When Caroline disappeared, Wheatley began to feel that maybe something might be going wrong. Unfortunately for his future existence as a human being, he ignored said feeling. So one week later, he was transferred to a memory core.

The rules the scientists _told_ him that he _had_ to follow (or he might _die_!) were overwhelming, because there were just so many! Luckily, the scientists seemed to know that he might have trouble remembering, so they downloaded (what a funny word, _downloading_) each and every one of the rules onto his hard drive so that he could never forget.

**Wake Up Call**

Wheatley knew he wasn't the smarted core ever made (he was better that some, though, like that Space Core!), but completely _forgetting_ to check on the relaxation centers for God knows how long was a new personal standard of idiocy – he should know, he had program that rated his actions in levels of idiocy. So, yeah, he wasn't going to mention it to anyone that only one of his humans was still alive, because, _hey_, one was still alive! That's good, right? And, well, as long as he got her out of here safely, well, no one needed to know about the others.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, I probably won't continue this, but I thought it was perfect to make a Weasley into Wheatley – and who better than Ron? After all, Weasley-Wheatly <em>and<em> Ron has the British accent! It is, of course open for adoption if anyone wants it.

And to everyone who wants the very first chapter continued, I will be doing that. Eventually. I've got several chapters of this I need to post that are already written, but I should be turning Magical Skylark into its own story after the new year. But not before then, because I'm really busy and don't write around Christmas time. So, please know that I will, and that your pleas will be answered. Now stop asking and leave reviews on the chapters I'm posting, please!

Don't forget to review!

~Sayanora!


	7. The Seven Deadly Sins

The Seven Deadly Sins

Category: Harry Potter x Fullmetal Alchemist

Summary: The Gate is a mercurial being, and its decisions are made only to its own standards. But they weren't going to complain that it decided to allow them a second chance.

* * *

><p><strong>Wrath<strong>

Severus had always know that he was more likely to respond to verbal attacks with physical violence, but two things changed how little he remembered. One was the birth of his godson. The fact that he felt that Draco should be his _son_ was part of it, but Draco's ability to play with the shadows brought back the memories of the life they had lived. Two was the day Lily died and he met Harry. He knew that Lily had thought that Harry was a metamorpagus, but the minute he saw Harry, he knew the truth. But he also knew that he couldn't fight Dumbledore, so he just wished harry luck and hoped that Petunia got what was coming to her.

**Greed**

Fred and George were much more that twins, because they were the same being in two bodies. They always knew that they had once been two different Greeds, but this time they decided to channel their greed into something different – getting everyone to laugh and by their products.

They personally didn't care if the others were alive because all that mattered to them was their joke products.

**Pride**

Draco never saw Lucius as his father. No, his father was Wrath, and _Father_ was the creator. Severus understood, of course, and tried to make sure that Draco got away as often as he could manage.

The only one of the seven sins that Draco missed was Envy – the rest were so terribly boring and Wrath was the one who had dealt with them anyway.

**Sloth**

Neville ignored his relatives squawking that he was a squib. He really didn't care, they weren't his _family_ and he had no reason to work for them. He was just fine sitting and watching clouds, waiting until he met his family once again.

**Gluttony**

Hermione never wanted to be like she had been last time – useless and fat. While she still wanted to be with Lust-sama, she decided to turn her insatiable desire to devour to books – reading everything she could get her hands on. So she too waited until she could be reunited with her family.

**Lust**

Luna was exacting with her appearance. She, best out of all of them, knew the power of beauty. Unfortunately, her knowledge of her past life and the fact that she humored her parents with their insane ideas meant that most people thought she was crazy as well. But she knew that revenge was a dish best served cold – freezing at best – and her family – Envy and Gluttony in particular – would be more than willing to help her exact it.

**Envy**

Harry received all of his memories on that cold Halloween night. Luckily for Harry, Dumbledore never checked up on him. Because Harry suffered his "family's" actions for all of two weeks before he decided to leaving – after giving his "loving" "family" _exactly_ what they deserved. So, thirteen days after being dumped in the Dursley's doorstep, Harry stretched himself into something more appropriate and left to travel the new world he inhabited, and destroyed the Dursley's precious normality as he went.

**Wands **

Fred and George weren't going to use an inherited wand that wouldn't even work for them. So they sneaked off the to the wand shop in Knockturn Alley (where the others would eventually go). Their wands were almost perfect twins, sharing as they did the same wood and core. Both were made of strangler fig and the core was the powdered claws of a dragon with a hoard as large as Gringotts Bank – the right for Fred and the left for George.

Draco, of course, got the standard Ollivander's wand – which only barely worked – but Wrath almost immediately took him to the shop where he had gotten his true wand – that of bloodwood and Mackled Malaclaw vemon. Draco's wand, on the other hand, was maple and one of Argus's eyes.

Neville snuck off to the shop because, even if it was more _work_, he knew better that to work with a wand that didn't fit. His wand ended up being made from a branch of the Whomping Willow and Re'em blood.

Hermione, in a fit of pique, skived off of summer camp to get her second wand – because, really, there was no need for her to go anymore. Her wand was made of papyrus and sphinx hair.

Luna – who had managed to convince Dumbledore to let her come a year early – simply walked down Knockturn Alley. After all, if no one was going to ask her where she was going, why bother hiding? Her wand was made of apple and siren hair.

Harry strode down the dark alley without a care. That stupid wandmaker had forced him to take a horribly unacceptable wand of holly and phoenix feather, and there was no way Harry was going to use a wand that didn't work and was a sibling Voldemort's. Besides, the wand shop in Knockturn Alley was much better. He left with a _properly_ attuned wand of elder and selkie fur.

**Come Together**

They, naturally, all meet on the Hogwarts Express.

The Greeds meet Envy when helping Envy board the train. They ask in fake awe if he is Harry Potter, so he changes his appearance in annoyance and angrily retorts, "Of course you'd be interested in the famous person, Greeds-_chan_." The identical looks of shock on their faces made Envy smirk, an action which the Greeds then matched and replied, "Well then, we'll find you later, Envy-kun." Which, of course, they did.

The next meeting was between Lust and Envy, as Lust waltzed into his compartment and refused to budge. She then looks at Envy and informs him that he should have sent her letters. Envy's response is to mutter under his breath about forgetting how annoying Lust could be when she wanted something.

This meant that when the Greeds returned to talk to Envy – after ensuring that their annoying "little brother" didn't bother them – they also got to meet Lust. However, at the same moment Sloth and Gluttony were meeting. Sloth had "lost" his toad – not like he wanted it in the first place – and was "trying" to find it. gluttony was looking for her Lust-sama and ran, literally, into Sloth. After that, it was easy enough for Gluttony to convince Sloth-baka to help her find Lust. Whom they found, along with everyone else.

Pride was angrily wandering the train with his two annoying bookends looking for Harry Potter on his _father's_ orders, when he came across the compartment with the other Sins. So not only did he find Potter, he found his _family_. Waving the bookends to go retrieve any missing belongings, Pride sandwiched himself next to Envy and imparted to his family the information that Wrath was back at the castle as the Potion's Professor – a revelation that shocked the Greeds.

**Houses**

The Greeds were in Gryffindor, of course, but only because they had threatened the hat and told it that they weren't sneaky enough for Slytherin.

Lust and Gluttony both go to Ravenclaw – Lust had already been planning to, and even without Gluttony's love of learning she would've followed her Lust-sama.

Sloth went to Hufflepuff – partly because no other house fit him, but also because he was completely loyal to those _he_ considered family.

Pride and Envy both went to Slytherin. To the Sins it was obvious that they would both go to a house that was known for its cunning and deception, but everyone else seemed incredibly shocked that Envy – or Harry potter, as they preferred – would go to the snake pit.

* * *

><p>AN: This is based off of the manga, not either of the shows. I've read all of the manga, but only seen a little bit of the show. But if there are any unanswered questions don't hesitate to ask. The song is Come Together by the Beatles.<p>

Wands: Wrath – The wood is something I made up, but basically, it's from a tree that was watered with blood as it grew and I choose the core of Mackled Malaclaw venom because it makes one incredibly unlucky once it enters the bloodstream.

Sloth – His wand just closely matched how he looks in the manga – Whomping Willow because in the manga he was like a _troll_ and acted a lot like the Willow as he attacked only when provoked and his core is Re'em's blood which increases ones strength when drunk.

Pride – I chose maple because it symbolizes balance and practicality, and Pride was very practical in the manga, and the Argus is from Greek myth and had one hundred eyes – which reminded me of Pride's shadows.

Lust – Apple is the wood of fertility and love, while sirens are another set of beings from Greek myth that lured sailors to death with their hauntingly beautiful songs.

Greeds – Strangler fig trees grow on other trees and survive by leeching nutrients from them, and the dragon claw should be obvious.

Gluttony – Her wand is a mix of her old and new life. Papyrus reeds were used in Egypt to make paper and sphinx have two aspects. In Egypt, they were guardians, while in Greece they were savage beasts who told riddles and devoured those who couldn't answer them. .

Envy – Elder has the meaning of death and transformation, while selkies are Irish mythological creatures who can shed their skin and transform from seal to human.

Don't forget to review!

~Sayanora!


	8. The Return of the Exile

Return from Exile

Category: Harry Potter x Knights of the Old Republic II

Summary: Falling through the Veil, Harry found a universe where magic was the Force. Luckily, being turned into a child meant that he could study to become a Jedi. But things never stay that simple.

* * *

><p><strong>Path <strong>

Harry was sure that he drove his master mad (if the old Jedi could feel that emotion), as they were constantly butting heads over which path of the Jedi Harry should follow. His master wanted Harry to follow in his footsteps and become a Jedi Consular. Harry, however, was dead-set on becoming a Guardian, so that he could focus on learning how to protect the weak.

In the end, neither of them got their wish, as Master Vrook took one look at Harry and declared that he would make a fine Sentinel who would learn balance between physical force and the Force.

**Friends **

Harry was friends with both Raven and Malachi, and they could often be found together on the training grounds. However, Harry also had two stalkers, much to Raven's and Malachi's amusement. One was an annoying little girl named Bastila, who reminded of Ginny with the way she liked to follow him around and stare at him with these starry eyes that were the mark of a fangirl. The other was a boy, who thankfully didn't obviously shadow him, who often was in the Library – usually appearing a few minutes after Harry.

**War**

Raven didn't even have to ask Harry to follow her into battle with the Mandalorians. Luckily for her and Malachi, Harry was an incredibly charismatic speaker – capable of drawing hundreds of Jedi to their cause with every speech. He was also a well-loved general because of his ability to lead his men to victory with minimal losses.

While he never doubted their cause, Harry knew that he had to go back and face the Council, despite Raven's pleas for him to come with them. Because despite the fact that he was likely to be judged harshly, he had to face the Council and try to make them see reason.

**Exile**

To be completely ripped for the Force sent Harry into a year-long coma as his body tried to adjust to the loss. After he awoke, he traveled the galaxy as Exile. He followed the return of his once friends who had become Darth Revan and Darth Malak. Their fall to what they had been fighting saddened him, so he rarely checked the holo's for news after that. But when he learned of Raven's return to the light, his spirits lifted. But still, he traveled the universe as the nameless exile, and waited for his time to return.

**Peragus**

Harry knew better than to trust Kreia, who, to his newly awoken force powers, felt much like Raven's old fallen master – Kea. Atton, however, was a puzzle Harry couldn't wait to solve. Because the man hid under layers of secrets and deceptions, and Harry was determined to learn every single one.

* * *

><p>AN: The names Raven and Malachi are made up and not cannon. But I'm of the belief that a Sith Lord would change their name, and those are original names that I like.<p>

I hope everyone like it!

Don't forget to review!

~Sayanora!


	9. Specialty – Surviving Kidnapping

Specialty – Surviving Kidnapping

Category: Harry Potter x Yu-Gi-Oh

Summary: Mokuba was used to getting kidnapped at random intervals in the various efforts to coerce his brother. Getting kidnapped because he was some sort of magical celebrity was a new one, though. Seto was going to be _pissed._

* * *

><p><strong>Appearance <strong>

Seto was the one to find the shivering two year old Harry Potter on the orphanage's doorstep. From that day forward, Seto was fiercely protective of his little brother, even going so far as to attack those who did some much as look at _his_ Mokuba wrong. This protectiveness would never fade – no matter how often his ototo got kidnapped.

**Corporation**

Mokuba was seven when he and his brother were _finally_ removed from the orphanage. Seto was fifteen, and was apparently deem "ready" to "learn" everything he would need to know to run the company. Of course, the board assumed that they both knew nothing about running a company – an assumption that made Mokuba snicker evil every time he thought about just how wrong the little old board members had been. Because Seto had known everything he could possible need to know (and several things he didn't) by the time he was ten.

And, boy, wasn't the board shocked when their little "puppet" kicked them all to the curb.

**Kidnapping**

By the time Mokuba reached his eleventh birthday, he had been kidnapped no less than twenty-four times in the three and a half years since his brother took over the company. But he was happy, because it had been three months since the last one, so maybe it was gonna stop happening.

Of course, that kicked Murphy's Law into action. Because the very next day he was kidnapped by a bunch of wizards. In the middle of breakfast. With non-magically aware guests.

Yup, he really should've known better.

Ah well, at least he knew how to handle situations like thses.

**Magic**

Mokuba knew that magic existed - and not just your garden variety Shadow Magic, either. After all, the Japanese Department of Magical Affairs had come to the mansion and explainbed it all to him and his brother after Mokuba had managed to "apperate" himself out of a kidnapping attempt. He even knew about the legend of Harry Potter, which made him very hesitant to inform the DMA of the scar gracing his forehead or the fact that it was very likely that he _was_ the elusive hero. But that didn't stop the British Wizards from having the audacity to snatch him from his home, with several nonmagicals watching, in a move that Mokuba never expected.

**Kaiba**

Seto however, now had to deal with several nonmagicals who were freaking out and making a mess and, most importantly, of course, find his little brother. With his priorities thus ordered, he growled at the assorted quests to shut up and stop moving, or so help him, he _would_ cause them bodily harm if anything was broken, and pulled out his cell phone to curtly inform some DMA underling of the kidnapping. Snapping the phone shut he turned to his stunned audience. The only ones who didn't seem the least bit surprised were Yugi and Bakura, something Seto completely blamed on the pharaoh and that thief, while Jounichi, Honda, and Anzu all stared at him with appropriate levels of confusion.

Sighing in annoyance, Seto curtly told them exactly what he felt they needed to know – which was very little – before ordering them to leave so that he could concentrate on finding his brother.

Unsurprisingly, none of them moved.

**Hogwarts**

Being locked the dungeons of a drafty castle felt incredibly appropriate, Mokuba decided, no matter that they practically gave him free reign with the potions lab. Still, he wasn't going to complain, because now he had the chance to practice some of the potions he'd been reading about in that one guy's – he thought it was someone named Sevrus Snape – book that his brother never let him try.

Snape had been very unhappy to learn that the brat had been stuck in _his_ dungeons – at least until he'd seen that the boy making one of the rather volatile healing potions he had out in his last book. _And_ the boy was respectful and had nearly fainted when he learned that he was talking to THE Severus Snape _AND_ practically begged Snape to teach him how to do the potions. All of that put Snape in a very good mood, so much so that he didn't even comment when the boy squealed in delight at Snape's agreement to teach him.

Of course, of the course of the day, Snape learned a lot about the boy, such as the fact that kidnappings (by _muggles_, no less) was an unfortunately common occurance. That was a slight shock, of course, because the soft-spoken boy didn't seem like he was someone who was very important in the muggle world, a fact that Snape mentioned to the boy.

Mokuba smiled gently as he stirred the Burn Paste, and that simple smile sent a shiver down Snape's spine, the feeling of dread only increasing with the words that followed as Mokuba proceeded to explain just who exactly his brother was in the non-magical world and how his brother _would_ find him. To say that Snape began fear greatly for the lives of the other witches and wizards in the castle would be a slight understatement.

* * *

><p>AN: Mokuba!Harry is just too cute! Anyway, this Harry would probably be a Ravenclaw with a lot of Hufflepuff tendencies. As for the potions knowledge I mentioned, I figured that it didn't really require magic so Harry could easily get the supplies and follow the directions. And yes, I purposefully misspelled Snape's name.<p>

As for the number of kidnappings, that's a joke, and if you've ever gone on youtube you should know what I'm referencing there. Cyber cookies for those who get it and tell me!

Anyway! I hope you all like it!

Don't forget to review!

~Sayanora!


	10. Mad Scientist

Mad Scientist

Category: Harry Potter x Reborn

Summary: Verde had always loved science, even more that magic. Magic, however, did make the science so much more _interesting._

* * *

><p><strong>Green<strong>

He originally got the name Verde for his eyes. (After all, the Italian orphanage had to call him _something!_) But the reason (and explanation) changed after a tiny accident with an experimental version of a color-switching potion. It was supposed to switch one's hair and eye color for a week.

It was permanent.

**Academy **

Verde graduated from Italy's magical academy – Trivia's Dell'Accademia di Magia – with top marks in Potions, Runes, and Arithmancy. Two short years later, he was considered a rising star in the worlds of Potions and Spell Creation, and was well on his way to Masteries in both.

He was fifteen.

And at the same time, he was going to Università di Pisa for a joint Master's in Chemistry and Physics, along with degrees in Theoretical Mathematics and Quantum Mechanics. In that world, too, he was considered a genius, a prodigy, someone who's work would change the world.

And did it ever.

**Black Parade**

It all started with a whisper. Because Vrede, at barely twenty, had risen too far, too quickly, and both the magical and non-magical worlds began to wonder how he'd done it, and what had be done to make it possible. Verde only frowned when the talk of sanctions, of _restrictions_, began to grow louder. Didn't those old fools see how important his work was? So what if a few homeless men disappeared? It's not like anyone _truly_ missed the drunkards who were actually _finally_ doing something that would better the rest of mankind.

So, Verde just scoffed at their feeble attempts to control him, to stop him. Because he had found a group of people who didn't care what he did as long as he had results. After all, the Verde's supposed lack of morals didn't terribly concern the Mafia.

**Lighting **

Verde couldn't care less about the status that he gained from becoming an Archbaleno. What he cared about was the possibilities that were now his to explore, because now he could finally experiment with the famed Dying Will Flames. Because now that he could easily access his own flames, he could begin his experiments in earnest – because magic and science combined with _this,_ well, the possibilities were _endless._

**Weapons**

The box weapons and animals were a wondrous combination of magic and science. They were a magnificent improbability that broke several laws of physics and tested the limits of the magical world's _proscribed_ uses for the expansion charm. They were also Verde's pride and joy, never mind the two idiot arms-dealers who tried to take credit for the creation of his beauties. Because they were beautiful, even if the originals needed a little more tweaking to be perfect. Of course, that would probably never happen, dying as he was from Tri-Ni-Set poisoning. Then again, it _is_ the thought that counts.

* * *

><p>AN: This came into being largely because of that last snippet. Because I had been thinking about how impossible the box weapons would be according to modern physics, yet they still worked. And they were mostly made by Verde. So give Verde magic, and <em>viola,<em> we can break the laws of physics. Making him Harry was just a personal thing.

Also the song is Welcome to the Black Parade by My Chemical Romance.

And **One of the Colorless**? *wink* Have a cyber cookie! And **Firehedgehog**, there will be a poll in the next couple of weeks, along with several more chapters, and after that, _then_, I'll start expanding stories.

Don't forget to review!

~Sayanora!


	11. Copywheel Eyes

Copywheel Eyes

Category: Harry Potter x Naruto

Summary: Dying while being crushed by rocks was not an experience Obito wanted have again. Nor did he ever want to go through another rebirth. At least he still had his chakra – or at least the odd substitute called magic.

* * *

><p><strong>Elementary <strong>

Dying with an active Sharingan made going through this _elementary_ school almost worth not being able to be a ninja, Harry decided. If anything, he had plenty of practice acting like an idiot, so the Library was a good place to hide from his porky cousin and "study" – aka memorizing every book he could get his hands on.

**Magic**

Harry accepted magic very easily. It was basically chakra, so there was no way he was going to miss out on the chance to learn how to use it. And it wasn't like there was anything tying him to the Dursleys.

This time though, Harry swore to learn everything he could, because he would _not_ fall behind. So it came as no surprise that he was sorted into Ravenclaw, with his relentless drive to learn everything.

**Prodigy**

Being considered a genius was a novelty for Harry. There were several occasions where he wanted to protest or turn to point at his silver-haired teammate, and had to bite his tongue because here he wasn't the dobe. Privately, though, he sometimes wondered if Kakashi's eye gave him some of Kakashi's smarts.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, this is an Harry is Obito reincarnated. I'm not entirely sure where this would go if I continue it, but it will still be on the poll that will be posted in the next couple of weeks – only four more chapters left! And I'm sorry that this is so short, but I hope you all still like it!<p>

Don't forget to review!

~Sayanora!


	12. Fire and Metal

Fire and Metal

Category: Harry Potter x Fullmetal Alchemist

Summary: Second chances are odd things, especially when they are a second chance at life. But they will not complain, and this time, they will not fail.

* * *

><p><strong>Ignition<strong>

Harry is the first to regain all of his memories. The spark that ignites that return is the Killing Curse. That is how he gains his love of fire – or as his relatives fearfully call it his "dissident pyromania". But it made them avoid and leave him alone him, so he didn't care. Still, he thankful everyday when he picks up his glasses – because he is still able to see and he would choose half-blind over completely blind any day.

**Sniper**

Hermione grows up with a love of guns. So from the day her grandfather is willing to teach her – it's her present for her sixth birthday – she learns everything she can. She is a competent shooter, but where she truly shines is in marksmanship. Because she has gotten first place in almost marksmanship competition she has ever entered.

Still, it all feels kinda pointless, because she _knows_ that there is someone who's back she should be watching – and making sure they don't slack off.

**Armor**

Every time his "family" calls him a squib, calls him weak, Neville just ignores them and continues on with whatever he was doing. Because they are unimportant, and all Neville really cares about is that he has a _body_ now – even though he isn't quite sure why he wouldn't. the only thing he worries about is that he doesn't have an older brother, because that, more than his body, is important.

But the pieces begin to fall into place on his seventh Christmas. He's at the Malfoy's annual party when he comes across a platinum blonde head buried in an advanced physics book. Neville's exasperated sigh makes the blonde glare at him – at least until the blonde realized exactly who it was.

**Dragon**

Draco refused to like his father and insists upon disobeying his rules at every opportunity. Which is why he hides in a corner reading a physics book during his "parent's" party. So when he hears an exasperated sigh, he thinks it is one of them. When it turns out to be the Longbottom kid, he feels like this has happened before – which is odd, because Draco's sure he doesn't know the kid.

The pieces click with what the kid says in response. "Ed-nii-kun, it's a party. You're supposed to be celebrating."

Draco huffed in exasperated annoyance "Oh, just leave me alone, Al."

Instead, Neville just flops down next to him and asked about what he was reading.

**Lost…**

Neville wandered the train looking for two things – his brother and best friend Draco Malfoy and the kitten he had begged his grandmother for. He had been planning on showing the kitten to Draco and making him acknowledge that Neville _could_ get, keep, and take care of a cat. However, it had disappeared, so now he had to find it first.

… **And Found**

Harry had found a compartment as far away from the hustle and bustle as he could so that he could read a book on this world's alchemy in peace. He was interrupted thirty minutes later by a soft knock coupled with the appearance of his second-in-command in the now open doorway.

"Riza?" He blurted out in shock.

The girl nearly dropped the kitten she was holding. "Roy?"

Harry just nodded and replied with a smirk, "Although, it's Harry Potter, now."

She just sighed in response, "Only you, taicho, only you. And my name is Hermione Granger." Holding up the cat as she took a seat, she asked, "I was looking for it's owner, sir."

Harry frowned thoughtfully, "I wonder if it's Al's?"

As if summoned by those words a harried looking boy poked his head in. "Have either of you seen a cat?"

Hermione smiled gently. "Yes, Alphonse-kun/ would you like to sit down for a minute?"

The boy cocked his head in confusion. "Hawkeye? And Colonel Mustang? You're both here too?"

"Oh, is the Fullmetal shrimp here too?"

"Ah, yes, Mustang-san. And, uh, he's probably looking for me too."

"Well, I can't wait to see the shorty again., so you might as well wait here with us." Harry said with an evil smirk, which gained him a warning glare from Hermione.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the ending, but this was the best I could do without driving myself crazy with the next section. So, for how they got reincarnated, and this is following the manga timeline, they all "die" in the giant transmutation circle and the Gate, sneaky bastard that it is, decided to use the energy to send them to the HP world and set everything to rights in the FMA world rather than let Father gain power.<p>

So, I hope you all like it!

Don't forget to review!

~Sayanora!


	13. Misty Mirage

Misty Mirage

Category: Harry Potter x Reborn

Summary: Harry lost everything in that final battle – a battle which destroyed the magical world of Britain. Harry, left with only his abilities as an assassin and the frog he had been gifted by Luna, traveled the world, becoming a master of illusion and death.

* * *

><p><strong>Viper<strong>

If there had been anyone left to mourn Harry, they would have mourned the day he stopped being Harry, the day he threw that name away.

It was his first assassination. He was tasked with killing some small time drug lord, so he used some pretty basic illusions to ingratiate himself with his mark. And when he stood over the dying man, he was cursed, called the viper hiding in the grass.

That was how Harry disappeared completely, replaced by Viper.

**Master**

Viper knew he was a good illusionist, but the day he realized he was the _best_ was when the man with the iron hat asked him to become the Mist Archbaleno. Of course, if he'd realized that he'd be stuck in the weak body of a toddler, he might not have been so quick to agree. So once again, he changed his name, because Viper shouldn't be tied to something so _weak._

**Varia**

Joining the Varia had just been a way to pass the time. And his first couple of bosses hadn't treated him like a baby. But that damned Xanxus … all he saw was Viper's childlike body, not the pacifier, not his status as Mist Archbaleno. Damnit! This was why he avoided people!

**Inheritance**

Mammon was not surprised that Reborn and Colonello didn't remember him. After all, he hadn't attempted to talk to any of the others in their decades long cursed life.

Frankly, though, the entire charade was just annoying. Every one of the Varia knew that this was all just a test to see if Tsuna and his guardians had what it took, but having to _lose_ to that half-rate, demon-possessed Mist Guardian pissed him off. He was the Mist _Archbaleno,_ damnit! He was the best illusionist in the _world,_ he didn't lose to _anyone_!

* * *

><p>AN: Just a little snippet. Won't be continued until after the whole Archbaleno battles, cause I'm following the manga not the show, and that's all just being written, so…<p>

Also, the poll will be going up today. Just an FYI, if you commented that the first chapter should be continued, please vote, because the poll will take precedence. I will be writing whatever three get the most votes, so don't forget to vote!

Anyway, I hope you all like it, and don't forget to review!

~Sayanora!


	14. Immortal Heart

Immortal Heart

Category: Harry Potter X Torchwood

Summary: Time is an odd thing, with twists and turns and the occasional impossible leap. But could be only the barest of explanations for the situation that the once Harry Potter currently found himself in.

* * *

><p><strong>Falling<strong>

Harry would never regret pushing his godfather out of the path of Bellatrix's spell, even if he fell forever in that space behind the Veil. At least here was peaceful in a way his life had never been.

Elsewhere, however, Fate had other plans. She, after all, needed him alive. Luckily, she had several favors she could call in, and at least a few with Time and Death, because she _would_ make everything work, even if it meant bulldozing and rebuilding a few timelines.

Unknowing, Harry floated gently into the dark.

**Let Go**

All it took was a tiny shove for Jay to lose his hold on his little brother Grey. That simple act of letting go swept him away from his only living family and into the terrified mass of fleeing humanity. It would be hours before he could pick his way back through the rubble to confirm the dark suspicion that his mother and father were really dead and his little brother lost forever to the black reaches of time and space.

**Thanks for the Memories**

If there was one thing Jack was fiercely protective of, it was his memories, because they were the only thing he had left of lives gone past. So, he realized immediately when he woke up with a gaping hole that stole two years of his memories.

It took him only a few minutes to pack every thing he needed and disappear into the Vortex.

**Bulletproof**

Waking up after being shot by a Dalek was a novelty. Waking up after breaking his neck from falling, on accident, off a building in 1869 Cardiff was odd, but good. Waking up after something like the fiftieth suicide attempt was an unpleasant annoyance.

'At least,' Jack thought darkly after waking up from a bullet through his heart, 'I'm bulletproof when I need to be.'

* * *

><p>AN: Um, this is an answer to my own prompt for a Harry!Jack. but I'm not sure where this is going, and it got sorta dark…<p>

Anyway, the songs are thanks for the memories by Fallout Boy and Bulletproof by La Roux.

Also not one review for the previous chapter? I know that I had the poll up (will be closing friday), but not one?

Please, don't forget to review!

~Sayanora!


	15. Sticks and Stones

Sticks and Stones

Category: Harry Potter x Torchwood

Summary: Torchwood likes broken things. Ianto knew this, but even he didn't know just how broken he was.

* * *

><p><strong>Nightmares<strong>

It starts with nightmares. They leave Ianto panting, clammy from a cold sweat, afraid of something he cannot remember because the images fade the minute he jerks awake. Even the memory of them is gone by the time he wakes in the morning, so he doesn't remember them plaguing since sleep every night since he woke up without a name.

For Jack, they are terrifying. Despite the fact they happen every night at midnight, they scare him every time. Because Ianto doesn't scream, doesn't thrash, but cries and begs hoarsely for forgiveness – because he is a freak, because he couldn't kill the monster fast enough. Jack is incredibly grateful that Ianto doesn't remember them come morning, although he sometimes wonders what _exactly_ happened to Yan before he lost his memories.

**Harpy**

Gwen, Ianto decides, is a harpy. Apparently, her coffee was cold, and now, five minutes later, she was _still_ screeching about it. Never mind that kept Ianto from doing his job or that it was her fault in the first place because of her ten minute long rant because he had give the others their coffee first. Frankly it was worse than annoying, and he had had enough.

When the harpy, as she would now forever be called within the confines of his head, paused to take a breath, he harshly interrupted her.

"Miss Cooper," Ianto drawled, "let me first remind who that you are perfectly capable of making, or _buying,_ your own coffee. Second, _ma'am,_ I am not your servant, something you would do well to remember." He then turned, and marched to the elevator, leaving Gwen gaping like a fish out of water. Not like he cared, because he had work to do.

However, when Owen whispered as he passed, "Good job, tea-boy," Ianto couldn't help but smirk.

**Magic**

Odd things happen around Ianto. He ignores it, because it feels normal, but the team cannot dismiss it so easily.

Gwen is sure he is a freak. Even if he saved her life with that odd shield that sprang from his outstretched hands, he is still a freak. She calls him that only once, however. His face stills, suddenly looking like it has been carved from stone and his stare makes her soul go cold and her body shiver. Ianto never says a word, but after that she is no longer greeted with a smile – no matter how strained – and her coffee (when she gets any), is always ice cold.

Tosh doesn't care. Ianto is Ianto, and the things he can do are amazing. She isn't sure what Gwen's problem is, but she is more concerned with helping Ianto than any of Gwen's problems. Still, Ianto conjures her a lily the next day when he sees her chewing on her bottom lip, so she thinks he might be okay as she gushes over the flower.

Owen pretends not to care, but he secretly wishes that he could do half the things that the amnesiac tea-boy can. Like that ever-warm coffee cup that Ianto had given him shortly after he had nearly died with the whale incident. Owen feels vaguely grateful to the tea-boy for his continued survival, although he doesn't know that Ianto forced him to stay alive through sheer magic-augmented willpower.

Jack is curious. He does know about magic so he knows exactly what it was when Ianto started doing it instinctively, and now knows how to make work. He knows that the magic is inexplicably tied to Yan's elusive past, and there are every few who could do what Yan can _with _a wand, and even less wandlessly. So Jack is pretty sure _who_ Yan is, but he's not in any hurry to enlighten him. Because if Ianto really is the lost Boy–Who–Lived, then Jack is in no rush to lead him back into a world that both puts him on a pedestal and tears him to shreds.

**Lost and Found**

It is a blonde who finds them. She goes straight up to Ianto, pulls him into a bone-crushing hug and dreamily says hello – along with something about Wackspurts. In return, Ianto stared at her like she has two heads, which is when Jack decides to intervene and take them both up to his office. They leave behind a highly confused team – who stares at the space where the blonde _appeared_.

Once they are all safely ensconced in his office, Jack rounds on the woman and fires of a flurry of questions. She dreamily replies to each one, giving them information on everything from her name – Luna Lovegood – to her purpose – finding Harry Potter so that she could warn him about the hostile swarms of Nargles and Snornacks. After finishing the questioning, Jack sighed as he sat on the edge of his desk and scrubbed his face, before looking up to take in the pair. Ianto looked incredibly lost while Luna stared into space, all while wearing her trademark dreamy smile. Jack sighed again as he realized that today suddenly got he realized that today suddenly _very _long.

* * *

><p>AN: Well to start with, this is my answer to Firehedgehog's request. I hope that this fits what you were looking for, especially with the Gwen-bashing.<p>

For everyone else, the basic premise is that Harry lost his memories and became Ianto. He obviously still has magic, and has a way to use it – it is mostly instinct and intent based instead of word and gesture based. He is also immortal – a la Maser of Death, and he has all of his magical things – I'm thinking inside a locket if I continue this.

Please don't forget to review!

~Sayanora!


	16. To Sleep, Perchance, To Dream

To Sleep, Perchance, To Dream

Category: Harry Potter x Final Fantasy VII

Summary: In this world of magic, three SOLDIERs sleep. Hush now, and watch them wake.

* * *

><p><strong>Angel<strong>

No emotion, they whispered. Pure is power, magic is might, they whispered. You must be better, the best, let nothing tie you down, they whispered.

He wondered, sometimes, it that meant _them_ – his parents – too.

But he never said that out loud. No he just bent his blue-green eyes over his books and never said a word. Never said how the magic didn't feel right. Never mentioned how he constantly felt clumsy and weak. Never said that he felt like he was waiting for something, something he couldn't explain but something that he trusted and loved.

Sometimes, though, in the privacy of his room, Draco Malfoy would toy with his silver-blonde hair and _wonder_.

**Chorus**

Worthless, they stated. Squib, burden, would you do some MAGIC?, they'd yell. Try harder, do better, they urged.

Sometimes, he wondered if what they didn't like was that he refused to study – eagerly, at least – anything besides his plays.

But he never asked, because he was too busy searching. Searching for a play he couldn't know and didn't remember. Searching for an impossible plant with white fruit and purple leaves. Searching for friends who stood with him – and against him when need be.

Sometimes, though, when he felt discouraged, Neville Longbottom would let the breeze ruffle his auburn hair as he stared at the sky with blue eyes and waited.

**Meiyo**

Freak, they sneered. Worthless, no good, waste of space, they insisted. Do what you're told, ask no questions, stay out of sight, they ordered.

He thought, sometimes, that the insults applied more to his so-called family than him.

But he never said a word, preferring to remain silent and unnoticed as he sat watching the world with green-blue eyes. Watching his 'family' show their utter lack of honor, something he swore he would never allow himself to do. Watching fights and fighters so that he could learn how to be stronger. Watching for friends who never came, and a past he couldn't remember.

Sometimes, though, when he'd seen too much, Harry Potter would climb a tree and listen to the breeze ruffle through the leaves and his pitch-black hair, as he wrote it all down.

* * *

><p>AN: Now, it should be pretty obvious which of the SOLDIERs they are, but if not I can tell you.<p>

Anyway, this all started because I wanted to write an Angeal!Harry, and the other two refused to be left behind. I hope everyone, likes this, despite its shortness.

Also, the third section title means honor in Japanese.

Please don't forget to review!

~Sayanora!


	17. Shiki Fuujin

Shiki Fuujin

Category: Harry Potter x Naruto

Summary: Harry had spent most of his life feeling like he was walking in a fog. But when he held the three Hallows, his world shifted, brightening and dulling all at once.

* * *

><p><strong>Ignorance<strong>

Harry was a quiet child. He silently watched his "family" with eyes more blue than green, silently doing the chores assigned him without a word. His silence unnerved his "family" and they used it as an excuse to unanimously ignore him. They ignored the fact that he had the best grades of the entire school. They ignored the fact that he skipped several years of school, enabling him to go to a boarding school for high schoolers, never mind his age. In fact they ignored him so thoroughly that they never even he had left completely.

**Bliss**

Away from the Dursley's, Harry slowly opened up. Slowly, he became a prankster. Slowly, he grew stronger and faster, because of his training in track and judo. Slowly, he made friends, such as with the only other child his age at the school – a girl named Hermione Granger. Although, for some reason, he couldn't shake the feeling that the girl who gleefully helped him prank the upper years should have had blood-red hair and a louder temper.

He did not, could not, know that she sometimes thought he have blonde, really almost blindingly yellow, hair and bright blue eyes, shouting about being Hokage – whatever that was.

**Magic**

They are both sitting at breakfast when they get their Hogwarts letters, so they decide to go to Diagon Alley together. They both go to Gringotts, where Harry finds his vault and Hermione exchanges pounds for Galleons. They both go through the alley, picking up everything on their lists including several extra books and pets – a bright orange toad for Harry that he immediately names Gamamichi and a red-orange kneazle kitten that had attempted to claw Harry's face off and only liked Hermione which the jointly named Tora – before they finish at the wand shop. Hemione's is oak and dragon heartstring, while Harry's, which is not the almost match of Holly and Phoenix feather, is instead Elder and Phoenix feather, a change which seems to bewilder the wand maker.

**Hogwarts**

At Hogwarts, they both go to Ravenclaw. Here, they quickly rise to the top of the class – which is where they stay for the next six years. In fact, they rule the school, as Harry makes alliances and friendships with people from every house and Hermione, with the fiery temper Harry had known she had had all along, keeps everyone in line.

After second year, they take runes and arithmancy, and, somehow, Harry is some kind of genius prodigy at sealing and spell creation. Hermione,on the other hand, while maybe not at Harry's level, she is still better than most, and refuses to admit defeat. Add to that that they run a very successful self-defense class teaching everyone willing to learn, which not even Umbridge and them leaving the school to fight Voldemort manages to shut down, it is not hard to see how they manage to win over and rule the school.

**Shinigami**

When Harry turns the Resurrection Stone thrice in hand, he isn't quite sure what to expect. He vaguely knows that it should be James and Lily Potter he expects to see, but ever since he came to the realization that he is the Elder Wand's master they are not who comes to mind when he thinks of _family._ Because now he thinks of _ninja_ and _students_ and _Konoha_. But most of all, now he thinks of protection and death.

So he is not as surprised as he should be to see the Shinigami. Nor is he all that surprised that Hermione didn't listen to him.

**Habanera **

Hermione wants to think her boyfriend (husband, her subconscious asserts) stupid, but it is so, _so_ normal for him to be willing to give everything to protect those under his care. Still, he doesn't have to do it alone – despite his dogged insistence and _she won't let him_ – so sneaking after him is the easiest choice of her life. (Somewhere in the back of her mind, she thinks of ninjas surrounding her, protecting her, as they fly from branch to branch.)

Seeing the Shinigami standing in front of Harry isn't surprising at all, although she briefly wonders what exactly he's sealing out here in the middle of nowhere surrounded by nothing but trees.

**Master**

The Shinigami whispers that he is giving them a boon, because Harry (although it says Minato) is the Master of Death. For reasons the duo cannot place, this feels oddly generous, no matter Harry's title, almost as if the Shinigami should only take their sacrifice – not give a boon. Still, it continues to speak, laying out its boon for them to hear. This boon comprises the Shinigami awakening their memories of their past lives and integrating them as seamlessly as possible with those of the present, along with a slightly more tangible gift. As payment, the Shinigami would take every fragment of Voldemort's soul still on this earth, leaving the Dark wizard mortal once more.

**Boon**

The gift they receive is a single sealing scroll. Inside that scroll, there are thousands of three-pronged kunai, a katana and wakazashi, a few books and two scrolls inscribed with the word Summon. Resealling everything but the weapons, the reborn couple grinned at each other before starting to hunt.

Because the Yellow Flash and the Red Death were back.

* * *

><p>AN: Well this started out as a simple Minato!Harry reincarnation fic, but Kushina demanded to be involved so hence the totally random Kushina!Hermoine. Which, at the very least, is something I can honestly say that I don't think I've ever seen before. Anyway, Kushina's nickname got from Umei no Mai's story Another Player in the Game, although I'm open to suggestions.<p>

Also, should this be continued, I'd like some ideas for summons. The only caveat is that it can't be the Toads, because Jiaraya would probably notice if it went missing. Because while Naruto is only about 11, Jiaraya carries the scroll on his BACK, ALL THE TIME. Just sayin. Ditto for anything else that would be missed, except for the snakes. Because if you can give a good reason for one of them to get the scroll from Orochimaru, I will go for it.

Now that I've started rambling, I hope everyone likes this, and please don't forget to review.

~Sayanora!


	18. Hunter

Hunter

Category: Harry Potter x Avengers (2012)

Summary: Control is not something easily taken. That is not to say that it cannot be forced, but it is never easy to keep. Unfortunately for Loki, he'd never heard of Voldemort, nor his failure.

* * *

><p><strong>Wonder<strong>

It was shortly before school let out in his third year of elementary, that Harry saw a bow for the first time. The teacher was doing a history lesson on medieval weapons, and had miraculously managed to get permission to bring in real examples. While the rest of the mostly male class fawned over the broadswords, Harry hesitantly approached the two bows that had been laid out – a long bow and a short bow.

Although Harry didn't know it, his teacher saw his awed look. And if Harry somehow earned a few extra detentions in those early summer days, no one noted that fact as odd. Harry, of course, would keep the secret 'til he died, because he would not give the Dursley's a reason to take away his only hobby and gift – the short bow that he was learning to wield.

**Hunting **

Even though the teacher was gone by the next year, Harry kept up with his lessons in the use of his very well hidden bow. In fact, he practiced constantly, up until he left for Hogwarts. Once there, his guide, Hagrid, proved quite helpful, as he taught Harry how to wield a crossbow – never mind that he was eleven – and how to move through the forest.

Harry, between his magic lessons and exploring the castle with his fellow Gryffindors, eagerly soaked up the lessons, which would continue sporadically for his entire time at Hogwarts. Of course, that he sometimes went into the forest, with only his faithful pet hawk to accompany him, did not need to be known.

**War**

The minute war was officially declared, Harry found himself in a meeting with the Goblins. Oddly enough, they were not shocked by the full quiver of arrows and his old wooden bow slung across his back. Instead, the goblins got right down to business (because, after all, time was money).

Little did Harry know, but despite the goblins' refusal to actively participate in the war, their help and respect after it would be invaluable. Because they, best of all, understood the value of several backup plans, with even more escape plans, and, for added insurance, a new identity. So when the Wizarding world turned on Harry like a rabid dog, not a trace could be found of the once Boy-Who –Lived. It was almost as if he had vanished completely, and in a way he had, because he had long since disappeared into the forests of life as Clint Barton.

**Fury**

It takes no time at all for the once Boy-Who-Lived to be found by the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Harry, now Clint, supposes it's because he sticks out. Not because he doesn't know how to dress, like so many wizards, but because he still moves like someone is going to jump out and attack him from the shadows, his fingers constantly itching for the weapons he has to force himself to leave in his apartment. Not that it ended up mattering much, because they were all hidden in his room, so far away when he opened his door after another tiring day at his boring dead-end job to find Nick Fury sitting at his dining room table.

Still, despite the invasion of his space, Fury's offer intrigues Clint, because it's been less than a month, and he can already tell he's starting to go stir-crazy. So Fury's job offer is a blessing that Clint isn't quite sure how to handle. Somehow, though, Fury can _see_ his hesitation, and offers a seemingly simple compromise – do one job. Which, of course, would not remain one job, because really, Clint knew himself well enough to know that the minute he accepted that "one" job, he would forever be a S.H.E.I.L.D. agent. Hell, he was even going to get the fancy nickname, which was going to be quite fitting, especially with his animagus form, but was a pretty good clue that Fury expected him to stay. Still, though, it was interesting that he was given a choice.

**Tesseract**

Of all the missions Clint had ever been given, guarding the Tesseract was easily the most boring. After all, it consisted entirely of him watching a bunch of scientists scurry around as they worked on the glowing blue cube from his preferred perch up on the catwalk – all of it without another soul to share said watch, because he wasn't allowed to bother the scientists. Hell, even Dr. Banner would've been welcomed – as the Hulk. Still, the extra time he gained while watching was well spent, as he mentally tweaked his bow and quiver, figuring out how he wanted to modify it once he was off duty – both mechanically and magically.

Of course, the relative peace was disrupted when the Tesseract began to emit rapidly increasing levels of gamma radiation. After that, everything went rapidly downhill. Not only did Fury arrive, which was okay, because he was the boss, but the appearance of the strange man was not – especially when people started dying and he himself was backed into a corner. But then it stopped mattering as this fluttering blue veil settled over his mind and told him to follow this man, this Loki, unreservedly. But what this power didn't know was that Clint had a history with attempted mind control, and even though he couldn't throw it off completely, he could fight it and bide his time, waiting for it to weaken.

And although he couldn't say a word to Fury, he felt himself wink as he walked forward and put a stop to Fury's stalling. Because Clint could be very patient when he needed to be, and sleeper agents are always useful.

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah, the endings not my favorite, but I'll fix that if I decide to expand this. And yes that's an <em>expand,<em> because I want to put more into the middle about Harry's past before I continue this.


	19. Transformation Process

Transformation Process

Category: Harry Potter x Avengers

Summary: In all of his research delving into the hidden beginnings of magic, this had not been a result he had been even remotely expecting. And it definitely lead to a future even further outside his realm of expected possibilities.

* * *

><p><strong>In The End<strong>

Eventually, _finally_, the war for Wizarding Britain was over. To finally see Voldemort fall dead the last of the Death Eaters captured should have made Harry cry with joy. Instead, however, he found himself choking back a sob from the staggering amounts of lives lost because he was running for what little of his own life was left. Because never mind that it was _his_ friends who had been the among first to die, never mind that those he considered family were numbered amongst the dead, never mind that he _had_ died attempting to hold beck Voldemort as his forces cut down hundreds of Hogwarts students. Because the Ministry, who got the brilliant idea in the recesses of their power-hungry little minds, saw fit to lay the blame for the entirety of the war at his feet.

Luckily, however temporary it may be, Harry did have the Goblins on his side. And for a small fee, they were more than willing to make him a new identity and get him safely out of the country with most of his inheritances transferring with him. He would never be quite sure how much the Goblins took, and how much exactly was left for the Ministry to take, but he was happy that he had any money at all, and more so that he was far, far away from any new conflicts in Britain.

**For Science**

Harry, now known as Bruce Banner, had happily settled into his new life in America. Away from the expectations of Britain, he had flourished as a student, managing to complete not only his magical education, but also going through the mundane educational system to earn a Ph D in physics and medicine.

And while Bruce had his choice of jobs in both the mundane and wizarding world, he couldn't help but be drawn to the unexpected offer from the American Magical Ministry, even though the job felt like trouble. Despite that, he couldn't help but want to accept this strange job studying the potential origins of magic. Because this research into the possibility of magic being gamma radiation was two-sided, tied as it was into the possibility of gamma radiation being the key to the World War II super soldier project, something he would also be studying if he accepted the job. So much could go wrong, but so much could go right.

It sounded like a challenge, and he had never been one to walk away from a challenge.

**Suicide**

Time had lost its meaning to him, in those countless hours and days since he'd become a monster and escaped the States. Because he was a monster, of that there was no doubt. What else could he be after the destruction he had caused and the untold number of people he had probably killed. Not that he knew for sure how many, because not only did the other guy rob him of his sense of time, but also his memories. Still, that did not diminish the fact that he was a monster, a monster that deserved to die, just like he had once killed the monstrous Voldemort.

To that end, he found a gun. He is never quite sure how he got it, for all he knew it could have been stolen or transfigured, but it didn't matter because it would do what it needed to. So he put it in his mouth and closed his eyes, hoping for redemption. He fired a single shot, and in the darkness behind his eyelids, he prayed for success.

When he opened his eyes, he was lying almost naked in the rainforests of Brazil, so far away from the Mexican hut he had been trying to die in. The only reminder of his almost suicide, the small bullet he would later find in his pocket.

**Denial**

Bruce would be the first to admit that he wasn't one to use magic excessively, in fact, he used it so rarely that he sometimes forgot he had it _to_ use, even though he was proficient at minor wandless magic. Still, it wasn't until two week after he had settled into his tiny apartment in Rocinha that he realized that he no longer had magic – _at all._

It was innocuous enough – he had dropped his only cup and watched it shatter into a million pieces. He had waved his hand, and nothing had happened. He had tried again, and again, and again, losing count of the number of times he waved his hand with no results. Finally, after what felt like hours, he stopped, going cold and numb in horror. Suddenly, he realized that he hadn't felt his magical core since gaining the other guy – hadn't felt it in those lonely weeks in Mexico and Central America, hadn't felt it in Brazil.

Suddenly, everything seemed bleaker. He had, however distantly, been hoping, _planning_, on using magic to find a cure, even though he had only the meagerest knowledge of healing and medical magic, and what with him having no books or any magical materials and no way to get them even further limiting his chances of learning more. Somehow, though, he had still thought that magic would be the key to getting rid of the other guy, thought that it might be the only way.

And even though Bruce knew that he'd pull himself together and find a non-magical cure, just for a second he let himself be washed away by that little river called Denial.

**Helping Hands **

Most people would have been shocked to know that Bruce had never planned to live out the rest of his life as a hermit after his rampage through Harlem, and even more so to know that he had gone to India, of all places, to practice medicine amongst the masses.

But Bruce was no fool. He knew better than to think that the other guy would stay so easy to control if he remained in isolation, because he knew that eventually Murphy's Law would kick in with a vengeance and he would be forced from his self-imposed solitary confinement, which would test every vestige of control he could possibly have. Besides, there comes a point where a man can only eat so much more twigs and berries before he starts going insane. With those thoughts in mind, Bruce decided to test his control, somewhat Gryffindorishly, in one of the most populated countries in the world.

But, even with that decision, he knew better than to start living recklessly. Because even though he was in control _now_, and even though it got easier every day with his increasing proficiency at Occulmency and simple self-control, that knowledge, that _fear_, of losing control was pressing itself to the front of his mind. It was a sort of tentative dance at the edge of a cliff, an abyss, as Bruce tried to stay in control, while knowing that falling was oh so close, and the other guy was just waiting for him to stumble into that rage-filled darkness. So in those months, those years, he became even more of a Slytherin, because he needed to hide, needed to keep that delicate power of control, and only cunning, not recklessness, would allow him to do that.

Of course his attempts to stay off the radar were rendered insignificant the minute he chose to follow one little girl into a small abandoned hut where a woman was waiting in the shadows instead of the sick father he had been expecting – as well as what sounded like at least a few dozen soldiers that were silently surrounding the hut. Because no matter what the woman was trying to say about it just being the two of them, if the other guy was good for nothing else, it did give him much better hearing. Still, she was lying, and covering, and hedging and he feels himself slipping closer and closer to the edge, because it makes him so _mad_, and there where the rage that always simmered, it began to boil angrily.

Then the outburst, because he couldn't stop it, didn't really want to, because he _needed_ her to see how dangerous this was, and the command for soldiers that he had already known were there to stand down, but still she gave him this chance. And even though he knew he couldn't trust this Natasha Romanov, or her boss Fury, or that shadow organization S.H.I.E.L.D, he was curious about this person who wanted to give him a chance to stop hiding, who didn't want the Hulk.

And all the while, the saying 'curiosity killed the cat' played through his head. He could only hope, he thought privately, that satisfaction could indeed bring him back.

* * *

><p>AN: So, I'm in love with the AvengersMark Ruffalo Hulk, not so much with Edward Norton Hulk. Still, I have seen both movies and I did try to represent them both, as well as Bruce's change from a more carefree, Harryish attitude, to a more cautious, nervous one. Either way, this is going to go entirely into the Avengers movie, so that's where I would put it for the crossover, should it be continued.

And, this originally was about half the final length. All I know is that I kept adding things to make it better, but after looking over the original paper version, I realized how much longer this was. Also, to clarify, Banner does mention an attempted suicide in the Avengers movie, but doesn't say when it happened – I decided to make it pretty early on because that's where it fit to me, largely because he mentions moving on and helping people and because it doesn't seem like he'd try to kill himself after Harlem and getting control.

Well, I hope everyone likes this, and please don't forget to review!

~Sayanora!


	20. I'll Keep Your Memory Vague

I'll Keep Your Memory Vague

Category: Harry Potter x Naruto

Summary: He distinctly remembered being crushed to death by rocks, so he was understandably shocked to wake up as a baby with something odd replacing his chakra.

* * *

><p><strong>Got it memorized?<strong>

His favorite place to hide from his whale of a cousin was the library. Even though the librarian sneered at his ragged appearance, Harry ignored it because he was more worried about learning as much as he could about this new world. Luckily, his Sharingan was unimpeded by the fact he no longer had chakra, so he was able to read through and memorize every book that caught his interest.

**Rude**

"So, uh, do you remember how you got it? The scar I mean?" the red-haired boy sitting across from him asked in unrepressed anticipation.

Coldly Harry replied, "No."

Because he had better things to do than to explain to some rude gaijin that thanks to Voldemort's Killing Intent, his Sharingan had activated – meaning he had his parent's murder forever etched into his mind. Instead, he preferred to put his time to good use as he reread his textbooks, which allowed him to not only thoroughly ignore the red head but also the platinum blonde. All the while, Harry thanked Kami that Kakashi had taught him how to be appropriately standoffish.

**Genius **

It was such an odd thing to be considered a genius. After all, Harry had his own past of faked stupidity and his past life as Obito had only ever been average. Even with his sorting into Ravenclaw and his desire to devour books, Harry had somehow thought that he would continue to be simply average.

And, sometimes, even though he told no one, he wondered if he had gotten more from Kakashi than just an eye. Because no matter how he's spent most of his life studying everything he could get his hands on, something like genius _had_ to come from somewhere, someone, else, and Kakashi was the only candidate.

* * *

><p>AN: This is just a short rewrite of my other one shot Copywheel Eyes. Hopefully this ones better!<p>

Also, new poll! Please vote on what you'd like continued! And don't forget to review!

~Sayanora!


	21. Take The Sky

Take the Sky

Category: Harry Potter X Firefly

Summary: Time does not hold the Master of Death, but the Black is always home.

**Earth That Was**

It long ago ceased to suprise him, the blinding idiocy of the wizarding world. Harry himself might havebeen nearing 150, but even he could see that magic was dying alongside the planet. The rest of the wizarding world, however, continued to bury its head in the sand, despite the steadily increasing dying off of hundreds of magical species and the steady decline in magic levels. And, of course, not one of them had any plans to escape the planet with the muggles, except maybe the few muggleborns.

Harry supposed that he really didn't have a leg to stand on though, as his own plans were negligable. He, on the other hand, had a good reason not to. Besides the fact that he was _old, _and knew with a deep seated sense of fatality that he was close to the end, he also knew it would not be his final end.

Once again, thanks to the idiocy of the wizarding world, Harry was tied to a fate he had grudgingly accepted. After all, "one must die at the hand of the other" pretty much senteced Harry to some form of immortality. But Harry supposed that, in some way, he was lucky. Because he would literally get to start over, to be reborn in a completly new body. Since no matter how much magic he had, no amount of it could keep a body running forever.

And as time marched on, Harry was beginning to think he might actually be looking forward to it, his own unique adventure after "death".

**Our Mr. Reynolds**

Harry Potter was long since dead. As were three other names and lives in the almost 400 years since humanity had fled Earth That Was. Now, though, he was Malcolm Renyolds, preferably Mal. Nonmagical, in the classical sense, but then again the magics of space and new planets was different and always changing. He hadn't lost his nose for trouble, or his ability to stumble onto it, and Occulemency didn't necessarily require magic, as Mal had learned in his second life as a smuggler.

After all, he'd never particularly liked the Big Brother-esque corperate government of the Core planets. That was probably why he'd joined the Independents in their fight against the Alliance when the war broke out.

Hell, he'd always been more of a Browncoat, anyway.

He'd even come to relish the chance to fight with people, people with a cause, especially after he'd received news about his home planet. Even when he couldn't keep his fellow soldiers alive in the battle of Serenity Valley. Because they may have lost the war, but that didn't mean the cause was lost.

Still, the war had ended, and Mal wasn't stupid or bitter enough to waste his life trying to keep the fight going. No, but nothing said he had to stay in Alliance-heavy space.

**Serenity**

Even after all the centuries, Mal still loved to fly, especially since he could now literaly fly through the stars and the black. Better yet, owning a starship was his best way to stay free of the gorram Alliance. Unfortunately, due to his extenuating circumstances, any ship was only going to be new in its relativity to him. Which meant he was trawling the half dozen ship junkyards of the backwater planet he was on, and fending off the dealers who seemed intent on selling him ugly pieces of fey wu.

In fact, he was about ready to call this dealer a bust, seeing as all the man seemed to have for sale were a bunch of clunky, outdated go se. The only reason he _hadn't _left yet was because he had a good feeling about his chance here. And it was the last junkyard planetside, and he couldn't afford to travel to a different planet if he still wanted to be able to afford a ship. So, yes, he had a good feeling.

Mal let his eyes wander, blocking out the dealers spiel about yet another clunky transport ship, and his gaze fell on what looked like an old Firefly class ship.

The dealer, with insticts honed by years of being a used ship salesman, immediately noticed his customer's distraction. He was mildly annoyed, but if he knew anything, he knew that particular look meant he would be making a sale. Even if it was for a dilapitaded Firefly, any sale was better than none.

In short order, the dealer had one less ship in his yard, and Mal was the proud owner of a Firefly ship and quite a few credits cheaper.

* * *

><p>AN: I have fallen in love with Firefly, hence the one shot. And, you know, a new SF! Let me know what you think, so please don't forget to review!<p>

~Ja ne!


End file.
